Denis Boileau
thumb|180px|right|Denis Boileau Denis Boileau est un acteur français. Pratiquant également le doublage, il est notamment la voix française régulière de Peter MacNicol, Zach Grenier et John Billingsley, ainsi que l'une des voix d'Oliver Platt. Théâtre * 2003 : La Folle Aventure de Matthieu Bernard, Éric Delarue et Alexis Victor, mise en scène par Michaël Vander-Meiren, théâtre 13, théâtre du Lucernaire, Théâtre du Balcon (Festival Avignon Off) * 2006 : Combien ? d'Elie-Georges Berreby, mise en scène par Christian Pélissier, Aire Falguière * 1992 : Travellingue de Marcel Aymé, mise en scène par Jean-Jacques Chollet, théâtre du Tambour Royal * 1989 : Georges Dandin de Molière, mise en scène par Michel Papineschi, Sudden Théâtre, rôle Sottenville * 1985 : L'amour médecin de Molière, mise en scène par Cyril Artaux, Théâtre Carreau du Temple, rôle Sganarelle * 1973 : L'amour en direct de Jean-Pierre Arrese, mise en scène ce l'auteur, Théâtre Le Sélénite Filmographie * 1976 : L'Eau chaude, l'eau frette d'André Forcier : Marmiton * 1977 : La Clé sur la porte d'Yves Boisset * 1979 : Cinéma 16 (TV, 1 épisode) de Gérard Chouchan : Pierre * 1980 : Histoires étranges (TV, 1 épisode) de Peter Kassovitz : le déménageur * 1991 : SOS Save ours souls (court-métrage) de Monica Rapetti : L'inscripteur * 1999 : Rien qu'une voix de Nicolas Mucchieli (court métrage) * 2006 : La Salle de bain d'Albert de Marie-Laure Dougnac (court métrage) Voxographie : Note : Les dates inscrites en italique correspondent aux sorties initiales des films dont '''Denis Boileau' a assuré le redoublage.'' Cinéma Films * Peter MacNicol dans : ** P'tits Génies : Dan ** Rupture mode d'emploi : Philip Gascon ** Battleship : Le secrétaire de la Défense * Oliver Platt dans : ** Bulworth : Dennis Murphy ** Les Imposteurs : Maurice * Bob Balaban dans : ** Jakob le menteur : Kowalsky ** Chassé-croisé à Manhattan : Le thérapeute de Tobey * Michael Jeter dans : ** Sister Act, acte 2 : Père Ignatius ** Drop Zone : Earl Leed * 1978 : Superman : Perry White (Jackie Cooper) (2e doublage) * 1981 : Le Tueur du vendredi : Ted (Stuart Charno) * 1984 : Philadelphia Experiment : Jim Parker (Bobby Di Cicco) * 1985 : Re-Animator : Herbert West (Jeffrey Combs) * 1987 : RoboCop : Johnson (Felton Perry) * 1988 : Les aventures du Baron de Münchausen : Le Baron (Robin Williams) * 1992 : Monsieur le député : Arthur Reinhardt (Grant Shaud) * 1992 : Arrête ou ma mère va tirer ! : Paulie (Martin Ferrero) * 1995 : Seven : Mark Swarr (Richard Schiff) * 1995 : Dr. Jekyll et Ms. Hyde : Oliver Mintz (Stephen Tobolowsky) * 1995 : Polyester : Divine * 1996 : Au revoir à jamais (The Long Kiss Goodnight) de Renny Harlin : Leland Perkins (Patrick Malahide) * 1997 : Donnie Brasco : M. Moto (Keenan Shimizu) * 1998 : Un tueur pour cible : Stan Zedkov (Michael Rooker) * 1998 : Perdus dans l'espace : Homme d'affaires (Edward Fox) * 1999 : Inspecteur Gadget : Sikes (Michael G. Hagerty) * 1999 : La Fin des temps : Bobby Chicago (Kevin Pollak) * 2001 : Une famille encombrante : Earl Sebastin (Robert Pine) * 2002 : Austin Powers dans Goldmember : Lui-même (Steven Spielberg) * 2003 : École paternelle : Dan Kubitz (Jonathan Katz) * 2004 : La vie est un miracle : Veljo (Aleksndar Bercek * 2006 : Le Dahlia noir : Coroner (Ian McNeice) * 2007 : Le Nombre 23 : Dr Sirius Leary (Bud Cort) * 2007 : 3 h 10 pour Yuma : Walter Boles (Forrest Fyre) * 2008 : W. : L'Improbable Président d'Oliver Stone : Earle Hudd (Stacy Keach) * 2008 : The Eye : Docteur Haskins (Obba Babatundé) * 2009 : Veronika décide de mourir : M. Deklava (Victor Steinbach) * 2010 : The Social Network : Le Prince Albert (James Shanklin) * 2010 : Rendez-vous en enfer : Dimitri (Dan Badarau) * 2011 : La Couleur des sentiments : M. Blackly (Leslie Jordan) * 2011 : Conan : Lucius (Steven O'Donnell) * 2011 : The Lady : Le professeur Finnis (Anton LesserCrédité au carton de doublage.) * 2011 : Millénium : Les Hommes qui n'aimaient pas les femmes : l'inspecteur Morell (Donald Sumpter) * 2012 : Django Unchained : Tracker Lex (Robert Carradine) Films d'animation * 1973 : La Planète sauvage : Un Draag * 2000 : Les Pingouins à la rescousse : Bepo * 2004 : Les Indestructibles : Bernie Kropp * 2006 : Le Journal de Barbie : le professeur de chimie * 2011 : Gnoméo et Juliette : Lord Redbrick * 2011 : L'Ours Montagne : Le chasseur * 2012 : Clochette et le Secret des fées : Darwin * 2012 : Niko, le petit renne 2 : Julius Télévision Téléfilms * 1990 : « Il » est revenu : Ritchie Tozier (Harry Anderson1er doublage, 1993.) et Stanley Uris (Richard Masur2e doublage, 2003.) * 1994 : Mortel rendez-vous : M. Kwan (Michael Paul Chan) * 1999 : Atomic Train : Savella (Norman Armour) * 2000 : Atterrissage forcé : Frank (Miguel Sandoval) * 2000 : Nuremberg : Wilhelm Keitel (Frank Fontaine) * 2001 : Attila le Hun : l'empereur romain d'occident Valentinien III (Reg Rogers) * 2002 : Opération Walker : M. Walker (Ian Gomez) * 2002 : Expérience secrète : le sénateur Richard Karnes (Nigel Bennett) * 2003 : À la recherche de John Christmas : Hank McCallister (William Russ) * 2005 : 7 secondes : Graphini (Adrian Pintea) * 2005 : 12 chiens pour Noël : Norman Doyle (John Billingsley) * 2006 : Vengeance du passé : Rob West (Kent McQuaid) * 2007 : Intime Danger : un inspecteur ( ? ) * 2008 : 24 heures chrono : Redemption : Tom Lennox (Peter MacNicol) * 2008 : Les Aventures de Flynn Carson : Le Secret de la coupe maudite : le commissaire-priseur (David Born) * 2009 : Bobby, seul contre tous : le révérend Whitsell (Dan Butler) * 2009 : Au-delà des apparences : Max Barnes (Art Hindle) * 2010 : Une famille sous l'avalanche : Bruce Worthington (Rob LaBelle) * 2010 : Turbulences en plein vol : Richard (Brad Dourif) * 2012 : Retour au pays : le bourgmestre (Herbert Knaup) Séries télévisées * Zach Grenier dans : ** 24 heures chrono (2001-2002) : Carl Webb ** Les Forces du mal (2004) : Hank Enright ** La Part du diable (2004) : agent spécial Hank Enright ** Les Experts : Manhattan (2005) :Ross Howell ** Boston Justice (2005-2007) : Chris Randolph ** Les Experts (2007) : Dr. Kachler ** The Good Wife (2010-2016) : David Lee ** Zero Hour (2013) : Wayne Blanks ** BrainDead (2016) : Dean Healy ** The Good Fight (2017) : David Lee * Peter MacNicol dans : ** La Vie à tout prix (1994-1998) : Alan Birch ** Ally McBeal (1997-2002) : John Cage ** Numb3rs (2005-2010) : Larry Fleinhardt ** Boston Justice (2006) : Dr Sydney Field ** 24 heures chrono (2007) : Tom Lennox ** Grey's Anatomy (2010-2011) : Dr. Phil Stark ** Marvel : Les Agents du SHIELD (2013) : le professeur Elliot Randolph * John Billingsley dans : ** Star Trek : Enterprise (2001-2005) : Dr. Phlox ** Angel (2003) : Dr. Royce ** Prison Break (2006) : Terrence Steadman ** Grey's Anatomy (2007) : Jacob Nolston ** Ghost Whisperer (2007) : Mike ** Journeyman (2007) : Alan Pratt ** NCIS : Enquêtes spéciales (2007) : Jackson Scott * 1974-1983 : Happy Days : Ralph Malph (Don Most) *1984-1985 : Riptide : Lieutenant Ted Quinlan (Jack Ging) *1987-1990 : Un flic dans la mafia (Kevin Spacey) *1987-1991 : 21 Jump Street : Capitaine Adam Fuller (Steven Williams) *1997 : Docteur Quinn, femme médecin : **Peter Doyle (Steven Culp) **Eli Clay (Charles Parks) *1998 : Walker, Texas Ranger : Keith Portman (William Katt) *1998-1999 : L'Immortelle : Bert Myers (Hannes Jaenicke) *1998-2006 : Will et Grace : **Rob (Tom Gallop) (1998-2006) **Bertram (Don Perry) (2004) *1998 : Cadfael : Hugh Beringar (Anthony Green) *1998 : De la Terre à la Lune : Frank Burns (Peter Horton) *1998-2002 : Felicity : Javier Quintata (Ian Gomez) *1999-2001 : L'équipe de rêve : Ray Wyatt (Mark Moraghan) *1999 : Destins croisés : Gouverneur Stanton (Scot Denton) *2000-2001 : Grosse Pointe : Rob Fields (William Ragsdale) *2000 : Dark Angel : M. Sivapathasindaram (Harsh Nayyar) *2000-2003 : Washington Police : **Frank Halloran (Steven Marcus) (2000-2003) **Brock Galloway (Michael Goodwin) (2002) *2000-2001 : Buffy contre les vampires : Dreg (Kevin Weisman) *2000-2001 : Enquêtes à la une : Wallace Benton (Oliver Platt) *2001 : Invisible Man : Tommy Walker / Augustin Gaither (Armin Shimerman) *2001-2009 : Scrubs : Theodore "Ted" Buckland (Sam Lloyd) * 2001-2010 : New York, unité spéciale : **Ted Bolger (Darrell Hammond) (2001) **Isaac Sage (Michael McCormick) (2003) **Le bibliothécaire (2003) **Le professeur d'astronomie (2005) **Dr. Lucas (Gregg Edelman) (2006) **Attorney Van Allen (Larry Pine) (2006) **Stanley Koscheck (Ray Iannicelli) (2010) *2001-2004 : Angel : **Roger Burkle (Gary Grubbs) (2001-2004) **Gregor Framkin (David Fury) (2004) * 2002 : Les Experts : Larry Maddox (Denis Arndt) * 2002 : Le Justicier de l'ombre : Paul Goodman (Conor O'Farrell) * 2002 : Alias : **Officier Cohen (Bryan Rasmussen) (2002) **Jan Spinnaker (Daniel Faltus) (2002) * 2002 : Dawson : Le médecin (Keith Flippen) * 2002 : Preuve à l'appui : Peter Nash (Keith Szarabajka) * 2002-2010 : MI-5 : Malcolm Wynn-Jones (Hugh Simon) * 2002-2003 : Ellie dans tous ses états : Dr. Ron Zimmerman (Don Lake) * 2002 : Messiah 2 : Rédemption : Dr. Bannerman (Jon Strickland) (mini-série) *2003 : Inspecteur Barnaby : Eddie Darwin (Anton Lesser) *2003-2005 : Le Monde de Joan : Rabin Polonsky (Paul Sand) *2003 : Charmed : Spencer Ricks (Googy Gress) *2003 : Stargate SG-1 : Ardal Hadraig (Colin Murdock) *2003-2007 : Phénomène Raven : Victor Baxter (Rondell Sheridan) *2003-2005 : La Caravane de l'étrange : Conseiller Val Templeton (Glenn Shadix) *2003-2004 : Happy Family : Peter Brennan (John Larroquette) *2003-2007 : Monk : **Maire Steve Rudner (Jim Jansen) (2003) **Ned (Michael Shalhoub) (2006) **Le commissaire (Ivar Brogger) (2007) *2004 : Veronica Mars : Tom Daniels (Steven Williams) *2004-2005 : Malcolm : **Dennis, l'avocat de Hal (Michael Chieffo) (2004) **Principal Jeffers (Jim Jansen) (2005) *2004 : La Star de la famille : Harry Hannigan (Peter Marx) *2004 : Century City : Darwin McNeil (Eric Schaeffer) *2004-2007 : Cold Case : Affaires classées : **Dr Milton Thayer (Brent Schraff) (2004) **Darren Hoffman (Michael Bofshever) (2007) *2005-2007 : The Closer : L.A. enquêtes prioritaires **Dr Easton (Jefferson Mays) (2005) **Judd Whaley (Jim Ortlieb) (2007) *2005-2008 : Lost : Les Disparus : **Matthew Reed (Rick Overton) (2005) **Ray (Marc Vann) (2008) *2005 : Boston Justice : Dr Joshua Forbes (Bob Morrisey) *2005 : Into the West : Viril Indien (Joseph M. Marshall III) *2005-2007 : NCIS : Enquêtes spéciales : **George Petri (Matt Malloy) (2005) **Matthew Lake (Daniel Roebuck) (2006) **Calvin Hopper (Daniel Hagen) (2006) *2005-2007 : Les 4400 : Dr. Nicholas Clayton (Rob LaBelle) *2005-2008 : Les Experts : Manhattan : **Luke Robertson (Paul Schulze) (2005) **Wallace Carver / Frank Moore (Arye Gross) (2008) *2006-2009 : Esprits criminels : **Hank Bloomberg (Michael Catlin) (2006) **Capt. Wright (Steven Williams) (2007) **Père Davison (Bruce Davison) (2009) *2006 : Shark : Norman Elby (Michael Mantell) *2006 : 24 heures chrono : Jacob Rossler (Patrick Bauchau) *2006 : FBI : Portés disparus : James Corwin (Michael Mantell) *2006 : Desperate Housewives : Bud Penrod (Stephen Tobolowsky) *2006-2007 : Kidnapped : Roger Prinze (Ricky Jay) *2006-2007 : Prison Break : Terrence Steadman (Jeff Perry) *2007 : Raines : Harry Tucker (Jeff Perry) *2007 : Private Practice : Père Mark (Tom Irwin) *2007 : New York, section criminelle : Marty Palin (Jim Gaffigan) *2007-2008 : Cory est dans la place : Victor Baxter (Rondell Sheridan) *2008 : Terminator : Les Chroniques de Sarah Connor : Charles Fischer / Paul Stewart (Richard Schiff) *2008 : Médium : Russell Furlong (William Ragsdale) * 2009-2013 : Whitechapel : Edward Buchan (Steve Pemberton) * 2009 : Eleventh Hour : Dr Travis Nayar (Bernard White) * 2009 : Castle : Roger (Phil Abrams) * 2009-2011 : Bored to Death : Richard Atrem (Oliver Platt) * 2009-2012 : Drop Dead Diva : Amos Hanson (Mike Pniewski) * 2009 : Alice : le Charpentier (Timothy Webber) (mini-série) * 2010 : Louie : Dr. Ben (Ricky Gervais) * 2010 : Meurtres à Sandhamn : Erik (Lasse Pettersson) * 2010-2011 : Borgen, une femme au pouvoir : Bent Sejrø (Lars Knutzon) * 2011 : Body of Proof : Armando Rosas (Tony Plana) * 2011 : Injustice : Adam Christie (Hilton McRae) (mini-série) * 2013 : Devious Maids : Alfred Pettigrove (Dakin Matthews) *2013 : Grey's Anatomy : Larry, le photographe (Saison 9 épisode 14) (Rob Brownstein) * 2014 : Penny Dreadful : Vincent Brand (Alun Armstrong) * 2017 : Absentia : Dr. Daniel Vega (Bruno Bichir) Séries d'animation *''Foster, la maison des amis imaginaires'' : M. Herriman *''Gargoyles'' : Peter Maza (2e voix) *''Inspecteur Gadget'' : le chef Gontier (voix de remplacement) *''Kum Kum'' : Roman *''Le Livre de la jungle'' : Baloo *''Le Petit Prince'' : Claos (La Planète de l'Astronome) *''Les Dieux de l'Olympe'' : le poète *''Les Minipouss'' : voix diverses *''Les Mystérieuses Cités d'or'' : Waïna *''Monsieur Belette'' : Monsieur Belette *''Papyrus'' : Ahmès *''Pole Position'' : Robin (épisode 2), Vingo (épisode 11) * Scooby-Doo : Mystères associés : le professeur Periclès * 2012 : Archer : L'inspecteur Murphy (saison 3, épisode 8) Jeux vidéo * Anno 1404 : Willem Van Der Mark et les Mendiants * Anno 1701 : La Malédiction du Dragon : Horatio * Caesar IV : voix off * Evil Twin: Cyprien's Chronicles : Dr. Folk * ''Fallout 3'' : le Dr. Zimmer, Walter et Evan King * Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers : Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête * Harry Potter et la Chambre des secrets : Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête * Harry Potter et l'Ordre du phénix : Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête * Harry Potter et le Prince de sang-mêlé : Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête * Ratchet and Clank: A Crack in Time : Orvus * Titan Quest : Diomède - ancien du village d'hélios * Thrillville : le prof * Star Wars: The Old Republic : Dark Marr * Star Wars: Le Pouvoir de la Force : Dark Vador / le général Rahm Kota * Assassin's Creed Odyssey (2018) : Artaxerxès et Poseidon Voix-off ; Documentaires * Dear America : Lettres du Viêt Nam : le narrateur * "Mikhail Gorbatchev, simples confidences" réalisé par Gulya Mirzoeva : Gorbatchev * "Les Mnog Gar du centre Viêt-Nam et Geroges Condominas" : Le Narrateur * "CineKino" série-documentaire sur le cinéma européen réalise par Laurent Heynemann : divers réalisateurs * "Le monde selon Bush" réalisé par William Karel : Un conseiller et un avocat * "Jusqu'au dernier " réalisé par William Karel : photographe * "Mstislav Rostropovitch" : L'archet indomptable réalisé par Bruno Monsaingeon : Chef d'orchestre * "Camille Claudel" réalisé par Dominik Raimbault : Lecteur Notes et références Liens externes * Denis Boileau sur IMDb * Voxographie détaillée de Denis Boileau sur Doublagissimo * Voxographie sélective de Denis Boileau (séries) sur Doublage Séries Database * Voxographie sélective de Denis Boileau (animation) sur Planète Jeunesse Boileau Denis Boileau Denis Boileau Denis